


Ne'er-Do-Wells and Insufferable Bastards

by enbyboiwonder



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: "Sheesh, sometimes I think you sleep even more soundly than Serena!"
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Ne'er-Do-Wells and Insufferable Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> Title from P!atD's [This is Gospel](https://youtu.be/jO2_3pVd5k0), which I've been listening to on repeat since yesterday afternoon. Seemed to fit Erik pretty well lol (and I'm trying very hard not to think about the rest of the song suiting him, fuck)

"—ke up, sleepyhead! E-li-or! Wake up!"

You blearily blink your eyes open to see Erik standing over you, his hands on his hips.

"Finally! Sheesh, sometimes I think you sleep even more soundly than Serena!" he says, feigning annoyance, though the effect is rather spoiled by the large grin on his face. "Come on, everyone else is already waitin' downstairs, and they're threatening to leave without us."

Erik leans against the open doorway to wait as you slide out of bed and set about getting ready: slipping on your boots and duster, slinging your bag over your shoulder, giving your hair a quick comb-through with your fingers—not everyone can pull off the tousled bedhead look quite so well as Erik. An apple comes flying through the air toward you just as you've finished strapping your sword onto your back, and you manage to only fumble it a little before catching it, cradling it safely in both hands as you look back up at your partner.

You find him watching you softly, expression there for only a moment before it's wiped away and his usual devil-may-care attitude slips into place. He fishes another apple out of his bag almost faster than your eye can follow, tossing it up into the air and catching it again easily before taking a bite out of it, then gives you a jaunty wink and spins on his heel and heads down the hall.

But you're rooted to the spot, breath caught in your throat: you've never seen him look at you so fondly before—except, you realize, that you have, always when you weren't looking, always gone a split second after you did, and the knowledge of it, the memory of the aching gentleness in those blue eyes of his sets your cheeks to heating and your heart to tripping in your chest. Dazedly, your gaze slides down from the empty doorway to the apple in your hands, taking in for the first time that it's not the bright red kind that Erik usually buys but the kind with skin a soft red colour that's almost pink, the kind that grows best in the rocky foothills of Heliodor, the kind you grew up eating in Cobblestone—the kind that's still your favourite even after all the wonderful ones you've eaten on your travels since.

Blinking back to yourself, you dash off down the stairs after him, resolving to find some way to thank him, and maybe to catch him watching you like that again, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Erik, caught off guard by El catching him watching him: *winks at him*  
> Erik, internally freaking out while definitely not running away, nope: _why the fuck did you wink at him, you idiot_
> 
> Anyway, can you tell the way Erik looks at El when El's not looking drives me utterly hogwild. (Like in Cobblestone?? I was already emotionally wrecked and then Erik had to go and look at El like _that_???)
> 
> I know Erik doesn't drop his 'g's in canon, but the English voice acting sucks okay so I use the Japanese, and listening to that, I get the impression that he would, so that's what I'm doing. No one can stop me.
> 
> Apparently I'm going with Elior for the name of my Luminary, though he still mostly goes by El. The other candidates were Eliot, Elnur, and Elyan. I was trying to think yesterday of when Erik would even use El's full name, and then this just happened, and it very quickly got out of hand. Of course I couldn't keep it just gen, these two are so in love with each other, oh my god


End file.
